<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's What Parents Are For by Rhohemian_Bapsody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748216">It's What Parents Are For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody'>Rhohemian_Bapsody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Froger Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Growing Old, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Roger is a good dad, freddie and roger are grandparents, freddie is grumpy if he gets woken up, parenting, their kid has no idea what she's doing with a kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Froger Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Froger Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's What Parents Are For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger woke up to the sound of his phone ringing at far too late an hour one night.  He searched around for it blindly-- he wasn’t wearing his glasses, given that he had just woken up and that it was dark in the bedroom.  When he found his phone, still wondering who would call at such an ungodly hour, he looked at the screen and saw his and Freddie’s youngest daughter’s name across the screen.  Naturally, he answered.  She wouldn’t call at such an hour unless something were seriously wrong.  Plus, she and her wife had just had a baby a few weeks earlier.  He figured it was probably something about that.  “Hey, Isobel.  What’s the matter?”  He asked, his voice sleepy sounding.</p>
<p>“Dad, the baby won’t stop crying.  I have no idea how to settle him down, and I don’t even know where to begin.  I feel like a horrible mum.”  The stress in her voice was very clear, and it broke Roger’s heart.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Roger murmured as he got up with a grunt.  Getting old was not ideal, though he certainly didn’t have much to complain about compared to some. Even though he was in his seventies, he was still in pretty good health.  He pulled himself out of bed, careful not to wake Freddie, and went downstairs to the lounge.  “Do you want me to come over?  I’d be happy to come if you need me.”</p>
<p>There was a sniffle from the other end of the line.  “Yes, please,” she said quietly.  “We’re just… so tired, Dad.  I have no idea what to do, and Jess is exhausted as well, and I didn’t want to bother Baba because I know how cranky he gets when I wake him up and--”</p>
<p>“Isobel, relax.  I’ll be over in a little while, sweetheart.  Do you want me to stay on the phone with you while I head over?”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’d be good.  I just feel like I’m about to lose my goddamn mind.”</p>
<p>Roger chuckled, then got up and went to pull on his shoes.  “This reminds me of when your father and I brought your brother home.”  When Felix came into their lives, they weren’t necessarily as prepared as they could have been.   He’d been a bit of a surprise, but a welcome surprise nonetheless.  By the time they found out about his existence, they had been talking about having kids for a few months.  It all kind of fell into place.  </p>
<p>He went up to their bedroom and kissed Freddie on the side of his head.  “I’m going to Isobel and Jess’s place. They need help with the baby.”</p>
<p>Freddie answered with a grunt and rolled over.  </p>
<p>Roger sighed, then went down to the car and drove over.  He stayed on the line with Isobel for the whole ride, which was thankfully none too far from his and Freddie’s house.  All the while, it reminded him so much of when they’d brought Felix home.   It had been stressful, but he and Freddie loved all of their kids.  Though he supposed that having kids was stressful for everyone.  It was clear that it was stressful for Isobel.  He pulled into the driveway of his daughter’s house and let himself in with the key he had.  </p>
<p>Inside the house, he found her pacing around the lounge with her son.  Roger’s heart melted when he saw that.  He had a strong sense of pride when he saw any of his and Freddie’s kids.  They were all amazing.  And it amazed him that they had children of their own.  They were all such good parents.  </p>
<p>“Hey, Izzy.”  He held his arms out to take the baby from her.  The little boy looked so much like his uncle, even though Roger was quite sure that all babies looked similar.  It reminded him clearly of when Felix was a baby. He’d been just as fussy.</p>
<p>“Hi, Dad.”  Isobel gladly gave up the baby to her father and flopped down on the couch very ungracefully.</p>
<p>Roger sat down next to her and laid the baby in his lap.  “You and your brother and sister always liked to be massaged.  Have you given that a try?”  He asked as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down the infant’s back.  Slowly, the fussing stopped and he fell back asleep.</p>
<p>Isobel looked dumbfounded.  “How the hell did you figure that out?  I didn’t even know babies liked massages.”  </p>
<p>“Lots of trial and error, my dear.”  He chuckled softly.  After Roger was sure the baby was fast asleep, he picked him up and cradled him in his arms.  “You know, you’re not a terrible mum.  This is your first kid. The first one is always the hardest.  Lord knows your father and I struggled with your brother, but by the time you came around, we were old pros.”  </p>
<p>“You guys not having a clue what to do with kids?  I hardly believe it,” she responded.  “You guys are the best parents ever.”</p>
<p>Roger put his free arm around his daughter and kissed the side of her head.  “While I appreciate the thought, we made a lot of mistakes along the way.  Did you know that Baba dropped Felix?  More than once, might I add.”</p>
<p>“Really?”  Even at twenty-five, Isobel looked so young.  Especially with the tears in her eyes.  It really made Roger feel a bit emotional.  She’d been a surprise.  He and Freddie hadn’t planned on having more kids after Isobel’s older sister.  They’d been in their late forties when Isobel was born, and it was almost scarier for the two of them than when Felix was born.  </p>
<p>“He did, and he felt horrible each time it happened.  Nobody is the perfect parent.   Especially not us.  We made our fair share of mistakes with all of you.  You’re going to fuck up with your kids.  As long as you don’t fuck your kids up, then I’d say you’re a pretty good parent,” Roger answered.  </p>
<p>Isobel sighed quietly and leaned against her father’s side.  “You always know what to say to make me feel better,” she said quietly and closed her eyes.  “Do you mind staying the night?  I’m not sure if I can do this whole parenting thing on my own yet.”  </p>
<p>“Of course.”  He had a soft spot for all of his kids, but there was no doubt that Roger was the closest with his youngest.  She was the only one he’d given birth to himself; he felt as though he had a special bond with her because of it.  “Here, take this.  I need to tell Baba that I’m staying here.”  He handed the baby off to his mother and sent Freddie a quick text.  </p>
<p>Isobel took the baby and kept rubbing his back slowly, just like her father had done.  “Thanks, Dad.”</p>
<p>Roger kissed her on the side of her head.  “Of course, sweetheart.  I’m here to help you, no matter what.  It’s what parents are for.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>